marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Baba Yaga (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Former leader of the | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Russia; formerly active in Brooklyn | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Green, Blond | Hair2 = (in powered form) | UnusualSkinColour = Green, Yellow | UnusualSkinColour2 = | UnusualFeatures = Various forms, with non-human features: snakes for hair, pointed ears, forked tongue | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Goddess of earth, witchcraft and misfortune; Category:Earth DeitiesCategory:Magic DeitiesCategory:Luck Deities witch; cannibal | Education = | Origin = Dieva; Demonic witch | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Jamie Delano; Alan Davis | First = Captain Britain Vol 2 11 | HistoryText = Origins Baba Yaga was a Dieva deity, and the Russian goddess of earth, witchcraft and misfortune. She was also a witch-crone in Russian legend. Over many centuries, she would survive, feasting on travelers who wandered through her forest or resided in the house above her underground lair. The witch would mesmerize the women and/or reanimate their remains in order to form a "sisterhood" under her control, which could search for other food. Modern days When the hero Captain Britain was wandering the world with his then-new girlfriend, Meggan, they settled in Baba Yaga's house unaware of its history. Baba Yaga captured Captain Britain and attempted to subvert Meggan, whose burgeoning shape-shifting powers almost allowed her to succumb. Ultimately, however, Meggan defeated the witch by tapping into some ancient force for good that proved to be Baba Yaga's nemesis. Baba Yaga and her house were totally destroyed in the confrontation. Another "version" of Baba Yaga, a doppelgänger culled from the mind of Illyana Rasputin, based on the literary Baba Yaga of old Russian stories, manifested several years later. "Baba Yaga" succeeded in capturing all of the New Mutants, save Illyana, who escaped by teleporting to Limbo. Securing them all in a cage, she intended to eat the New Mutants, but Illyana summoned her brother, Colossus, who tore through the school looking to rescue the younger mutants. Initially, Colossus attempted to combat Baba Yaga's minions in his human form, but when reminded how ineffective the witch's magics were against iron, he shifted into his armored form and fought her head-on. When Baba Yaga's powers failed to stop Colossus, Illyana appeared and banished the old hag away. As the Kingpin intruded their territory, the Koschei Russian mafia family felt threatened and summoned the Baba Yaga, who escaped their control and took control of the Koschei. Not fully in the Earth reality, she used mystically powerful object to charge herself, and had the help of Elektra (who wished to oppose the Kingpin), notably stealing a piece of Merlin's Cloak. She also had children kidnapped, for her to impress and scare them in order to have them generate magic (as believers). Elektra confronted Hercules (who was trying to defeat Baba Yaga on the Kingpin's information), and stole the Sword of Peleus and the Shield of Perseus, whom Baba Yaga used to replenish herself. As she was intending to consume the children to power herself furthermore, Hercules intervened and, helped by Elektra, defeated ans banished away Baba Yaga (by beheading her with the Sword of Peleus). | Powers = Baba Yaga presumably possessed the powers and superhuman physical attributes common to the Russian deities. She demonstrated: *'Superhuman Durability:' She proved to be impervious to bullets, but a saï planted through her body seemed to weaken her. *'Magic' ** The full powers of the woman known as Baba Yaga remains unknown, but she has exhibited magical powers such as reanimating the dead and manipulating earth and wood, and possibly powers of mesmerism. **''Energy Blasts'' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like most sorcerers, Baba Yaga's magic is restricted by certain rules. As such, her spells are the least effective against materials containing a high iron content. This was how Colossus was able to defeat her when she attacked the New Mutants. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Baba Yaga | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Demons Category:Marvel UK Characters